What the Heart Wants
What the Heart Wants is the third episode of Season One of: Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It aired on February 14th 2013. It is written by IiLoveKlaine. Plot 'Valentines Day arrives in Lima, Ohio and the halls of McKinley High are filled with emotion, joy, love and sadness. After the tragic events of the past week, new student Hayley Lovejoy is determined to spread joy and cheer to raise the students spirits, new romances spark up, jealously flares and secrets are confessed. ' Episode Such an eventful week last week, so much has happened, so much has shocked the New Directions. As the Glee Club members look around their choir room, they could all feel the awkwardness and silence in the atmosphere. It’s not only their choir room, that feels like that, but also the halls of McKinley. It seems as though everyone in the school found out about the accident, each member can sense the gossip about the three people who are currently laying in a hospital bed. Perry rolled her eyes, and immediately sat down “Get over yourselves. Losers. It’s not like they’ve died or something.” “Perry, they could have died you know. That’s very insensitive of you.” Said Emma. Walking over to her seat next to Luke and Drew. “Whatever, Drama Queens.” Perry snarled. After ten minutes of waiting, Kerwin finally walked into the choir room. He looked around and noticed the absence of Gareth, Trae and Jade. Kerwin sighed and looked at the kids. “So what’s the assignment today Mr Dean?” asked Gauri Kerwin thought a lot and realised that after the events that happened previously, he had not planned for anything that week. He apologized to the group, and felt incredibly horrible for the lack of concentration and ideas. It was very unusual for Kerwin to have no concentration or ideas for the one thing he truly believed in and wanted. Sis, walked passed the classroom, and saw that the New Directions were depressed. “Well Well Well, isn’t it the No Directions. Are you sad because half of your so called Glee club is dead?” Sis said, to Kerwin sarcastically. Kerwin did not answer so Sis, rolled her eyes, “No answer means I’m right. I guess this makes it less difficult for me to do all the nasty work. Bringing your glee club down!” It didn’t take long before the bell rang, for the glee club left to go to their next classes. Sis walked away and chuckled to herself at the hopeless little club. With Jade still at the hospital in a coma, and most of McKinley being utterly miserable, Hayley, the newest member of the Cheerios knew that Valentine’s day was fast approaching. She can’t stand the sight of everyone being depressed, she would rather see everyone all bubbly and happy, as Valentine’s Day is her favourite holiday. Hayley knew there is one thing to do to make everyone enthusiastic as she is about the day. With a turn in the hallway, her Cheerios Uniform magically changed to a deep red coloured lace dress that went just before her knees, she wore white laced ballet flats, and to finish off her outfit, she wore a gorgeous white beret to cover her soft gentle curls in her hair which she curled before she went to school. The music suddenly appeared and Hayley began singing Hummingbird HeartBeat. As she dances down the hallway, singing the song, she went into the art rooms and sat down, then began cutting out red and pink hearts. Once into the chorus she danced out of the room, and hang the hearts all around the hallway and classrooms, to brighten up the area also adding other decorations. While singing, her cheerio friends bought her the kissing booth, as the cheerios placed the kissing booth down at the end of the corridor, Hayley belted the high notes and did amazing dance moves around the school dancing with her boyfriend along with the cheerios. Then at the end of the song, the cheerios handed her a foam machine and red foam came floating out of the machine. Hayley, along with the Cheerios moved her way out of the school and onto the courtyard where they did more singing and dancing as a group with twirls, and backflips. At that point, everyone from Teachers to Groundskeepers, to Glee Clubs to Jocks were watching the performance. As the song finished, Hayley and the cheerios smiled, and awaited their deserving round of applause which everyone was willing to give it to them. Hayley’s boyfriend then ran over to her, and lifted her up and spun her around, and gave her a big kiss. “Amazing babe.” He said. “Thank you” Hayley smiled, and gave everyone a curtsy. The Glee Club watched in awe. They had never seen anything like that. It was incredible. “We need her for the club!” shouted, Emma. Drew nodded and said, “ Yeah we do, but come on she’s a Cheerio, as if she’d want to join a Glee Club” Kerwin overheard Emma and Drew’s conversation. They were right. They need an amazing dancer and singer such as Hayley to join the club. “Uh, Hello! You guys do realise that me and Gauri are part of the cheerios?” Perry said, with her arms crossed. Perry rolled her eyes as the Glee Club shrugged their shoulders, “Ugh, do we have to do everything around here.” Both Perry and Gauri walked up to Hayley, and tapped her on the shoulder. “Listen, you may be a good dancer and singer and all, but the Glee Club needs you.” Gauri said. Hayley looked over to the Glee Club where Perry was pointing. “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll have to think about it.” Hayley said, and with a flick of her hair, and a turn she walked away. “How rude.” Perry said, and so Perry and Gauri walked back to where the Glee Club was sitting. It was Drews idea to bring the Glee Club to see Jade. He knew that is what Jade would have wanted, because she is the type of person who would want to have friends around her. Seeing Jade like this, it was devastating, Something they hope that would never happen again to any of them. And because it was Valentine’s day, what an amazing thing to do is to sing for Jade to show her how much the Glee Club would hate for something to happen to Jade. Gauri bought in a CD Player, and pressed play. The music started, and so Drew began singing his first couple of verses to I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing During the chorus, Luke walks over, and sat on the bed beside Jade, and sang his part of the song. Looking down at Jade and singing into her eyes. Jade looked so helpless laying in a bed like that with cords running off her body connected to machines which control her breathing. Gina, Drew and Luke all sang a verse, holding each others hands, and remembering moments they had with Jade. Then, as the group continued singing together, holding each other close, and looking down at Jade, everyone smiled, they all realised how close they’ve already become. Meanwhile, during the entire song, Sis Sylvester, was standing outside the hospital room, where Jade and the Glee Club was at. She noticed, that a young school girl’s life is on the lines. Later that day, when the Glee Club left the hospital to go back to class, Sis Sylvester walked into Jade’s room, holding a bunch of flowers, each flower, that was a shade of red. She placed the flowers in a simple plain vase and placed it onto the bedside table where all the other flowers were. There was no note on Sis’s flowers, unlike all the others. As Sis was about to stand back to have a look, she heard footsteps that sounded a lot like Kerwin’s. She turned around, and hurried out of the room, but before she could escape without anyone noticing Kerwin has seen her. “What do you think you’re doing.” Kerwin asked Sis, standing just outside the door of Jade’s room. “That’s none of your concern.” Sis snapped. Kerwin shrugged it off, and shooked his head. “I know what you are up to.” Kerwin snarled. Sis rolled her eyes, “Oh please. Like you would know what I’m up to. Now why don’t you go run off to that so called Glee Club of yours, and butt out of my business.” Sis, shooked her head, and walked off with a flick of her hair. Seriously, it’s like she can’t do anything without people yelling at her, all she was trying to do was actually have some sort of pity for the girl who was lying in a coma. Yet, people just barge in and think that Sis has done nothing but done something wrong. They really need to give some sort of credit to Sis. After all, she can be nice when she wants to. And that is a rare case. Back at the school, Gina was in the choir room, thinking about all the things that has happened to her the night before. She looked at the scars, a tear was running down the side of her cheek, she just wanted all of this to stop, everything. It’s just too much for her, but then, she started to think about Skyler. In a way that she would never thought she could. She knew if she even thought about being with a boy, her parents will not appreciate it. But everytime she tries not to think about him, thoughts flood through her brain, about Skyler. Gina was sitting at the piano, with music sheets in front of her. Flicking through the music sheets, she saw the song Just A Kiss, by Lady Antebellum, she singled the musicians to play the song, and music started. Gina stood up from the Piano, and started singing to herself. As Gina was singing, Skyler walked passed the Choir Room, heading towards his locker, he overheard someone singing, and listened in. It was Gina, singing a beautiful song. She was amazing, her voice was gorgeous, he decided to walk in quietly and joined in the singing as a duet. Gina was hesitant, but it didn’t stop her from singing, Skyler grabbed her hand, and the pair started to dance around the choir room together, with twirls and dips. It was very romantic, and both of them had sparks which could easily be felt by Skyler and Gina. Of course, with everything that was going on, Gina couldn’t help but remembering what her parents would say, if they knew, so each time they got close to touching, she would back away. Into the second and third chorus, the two gradually became flirtatious and gazed into each others eyes, but again, each time Gina or Skyler got too close, she would back away, and keep her distant. The pair, continued to dance around the room, singing romantically and dancing with twirls, kicks and dips just as you would in a waltz. As the song ended, they got to the point in the dip where Gina was so close to touching Skyler’s lips, but just before they do, Gina heard footsteps walking closer and closer into the classroom. Immediately she pulled away, and sat back down, while Skyler was standing alone in the middle of the choir room as though nothing had happened. With a sigh, Skyler watched as Gina sat down, and as soon as everyone found a seat, he was the last to have been seated next to Drew and Emma and behind Gina. Just then, a loud commotion was coming from outside the Choir Room “What’s going on?” Kerwin asked. Everyone all shrugged their shoulders and decided to see for themselves. There was a large line of people from one end to the other end of the corridor and everyone could see the red foam floating around. “Kiss from me for one dollar!” Shouted a girl that sounded a lot like the new Cheerio which they saw earlier. “Oh god I have 5 dollars, imagine the make out session I’ll be having!” Said one very excited young boy with wild hair that needs to be tamed. The Glee Club, clearly knew now what was going on. Perry and Gauri walked up to the front of the line, and tapped Hayley on the shoulder again. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? “ Gauri asked, with her hands on her hips. In the middle of making out with some random girl, Hayley turned around, “Well, I decided to make a kissing booth for everyone. Since everyone is so depressed lately I figured what a good way to lighten up the mood.” Perry and Gauri rolled their eyes, and walked off. Kerwin walked into the classroom, with music sheets ready to practice for Sectionals, he was really excited, for two things. One, he had an announcement to make, which he couldn’t wait to see the New Direction’s reactions, to which he is sure that they will be stoked to hear the news. The second, was the fact that he’s really looking forward to everyone being back together. Even though it’s been a week since the accident it felt like forever. “Why are you all of a sudden Chuffed, Mr Dean?” asked, Gina. With eyes wide open, Kerwin took a deep breath. “I have an announcement to make.” He said, with a beaming smile. The Glee Club looked at each other, with confusion as they are unsure what Kerwin has planned. “Well go on! We haven’t got all day.” Perry said impatiently. “I would like to inform you all, that with the Hospitals agreement, Trae and Gareth are back!” Kerwin singled for the music to play, and with the New Directions, cheering in excitement and happiness, Trae and Gareth ran in from outside the Choir Room, and started singing and dancing around to We’ll Be Coming Back Trae sang his part in the verse, and started jumping around and running around the Choir Room, doing a few backflips and frontflips. He and Gareth worked together to pull off amazing stunts with Chairs and using the piano as a prop. Gareth sang the next verse, and grab Emma, Drew and Luke to join in the dancing. Before they knew it, the entire Glee Club was dancing around and enjoying themselves. It was obvious to Kerwin that everyone was happy to see they are back. Perry and Gauri sat there and watched as everyone was dancing. “This is ridiculous.” Perry whispered. Gauri nodded and agreed. But Trae and Gareth forced Perry and Gauri to get up from their seats and danced. Which they did so reluctantly. As the Glee Club went to sit back down, Gareth and Trae stayed standing up. “Even though we still have a few scars and bruises, we will do whatever it takes to help us win Sectionals.” Gareth said with determination. Everyone clapped, and cheered, and everyone, including Kerwin, ended up in a big group hug. With everyone, feeling lovey and dovey and getting into the spirit of Valentine’s day, Luke and Emma noticed the amount of kissing and snuggling everyone was doing. They couldn’t believe that they are the only two people who haven’t got any plans whatsoever. “Can you believe it.?” asked Emma, as she was walking over to her locker, with Luke following behind. “Believe what?” Luke replied. Confused as to what she meant. “Everyone around the school has someone. Here we are barely even got any plans for Valentine’s day, Barely even with anyone but ourselves. How sad are we?” Emma said, with a sigh. Luke looked around, he knew that she was right, and wished there was something he could do to make her feel better. “Well, what if... What if we have dinner somewhere?” he suggested. Emma raised her eyebrows, “as a date?” she asked. Luke laughed, “N...No. I mean, unless you.. want to. But I meant as friends.” Emma blushed. A date would have been really nice, she and Luke are close after all, and they get along really well, but she was slightly disappointed when he said he only meant as friends. She smiled, and agreed to going on the friendly date. “Sure, I’d love to. Besides, it beats being alone tonight right?” Emma chuckled, as she hugged Luke. = Emma arrived at Breadstix, the place where she and Luke organized for their valentines date. She could feel the nervousness in the air, and she could sense the awkwardness already. But of course, she needs to be strong and focussed, after all, Emma and Luke are friends. Emma was wearing long skinny jeans, and a nicely fitted decorated Purple tank top. She looked at the time, and there was still no sign of Luke anywhere. By this time, Emma was getting rather impatient but thought it was best to wait a few more minutes. About fifteen minutes of waiting, Luke finally arrived at Breadstix, he was dressed in a nice black suit, with a red tie and a white shirt underneath. He greeted the waitress with politeness and he followed the waitress to the table where Emma was sitting at. “Here is your menu for this evening. I hope you enjoy. “ She handed both Emma and Luke the menus and walked off smiling. Emma looked down at her Menu and scanned her eyes from top to bottom, everything on the menu sound so delicious she had no idea what to order. She looked over the top of the menu and glanced at Luke, who was also trying to decide on what to order for dinner. They both sat there in silence, not sure what to say to each other. Finally the waitress arrived again, and offered them both a glass of water with ice. “Have you two ordered yet?” she asked, looking down at the pair. “No.” Mumbled Luke, hiding in his Menu. The waitress looked at Emma, who did not say anything, but shrugged and walked away once again. Emma had no idea it could be this awkward. Why is she even awkward with him? They have been friends since joining New Directions, it isn’t even like an official date. Just a date as friends, because all of their friends were either going to dates or busy studying and of course neither Emma or Luke wanted to go with them. So, they thought hey why not. But the more Emma thought about her and Luke the more she wonders what the heck these feelings she has. It’s Luke! Why on earth would she be even thinking about him. After zoning out for at least five minutes, Luke was snapping his fingers in front of Emma, making sure she is listening. Luke felt so out of place by this stage, he didn’t know why either. He just felt so nervous to even say how are you to Emma. It wasn’t like it was a bad question or anything, it was just he is afraid he would say something stupid to offend Emma. Luke, knew that there is one thing to do, he needs to make it less awkward, and the only way he could do that, is if he leave. Not only would he feel better about himself, but he would make a less of a fool in front of Emma. “I.. I have to go” Luke mumbled to Emma. Emma’s eye’s widen in confusion “Wait why? We haven’t even ordered” Unfortunately for Emma, Luke had already left before he could answer her question. Emma, sat there in silence, staring at her menu and then glancing at the empty chair in front of her. She felt rather sad, and disappointment that her so called ‘friendly date’ had ended so soon. The music began to play in the background, and Emma began singing the first couple of verses of All Too Well. The scene changed, and she was in the Choir Room she was singing herself to Luke while he was talking to the rest of the group being all happy. The scene then changed again, and Luke was singing the chorus. He was standing outside Breadstix in front of a Window where he can see Emma sitting very lonely. As the song continued to play, Emma is seen in her room, she looks at pictures of Luke and herself with the glee club and then taking her hairbrush from the bedside table she then began dancing around her room almost in tears, flash back to the time when Luke walked out. Then as the last chorus is playing, Luke and Emma are seen together, like a dream sequence, both singing together trying to keep their distance as much as possible in the Auditorium. Both exchanging glances to see if the other notices. As the song finishes up, the scene changed once again, back to Breadstix, with Emma standing up and placing a dollar bill as a tip on the table to say thanks to the waitress. And with that, she left, walking out with a tear streaming down the side of her cheek. At home, Drew was in his bedroom, looking at a picture of him and Jade on the first day back at school. They looked so cute together, he was really impressed with how far the two have become such great friends. If anything had happened to Jade, he would never forgive himself. He loved her as a sister, and it’s the closest thing he has to love right now. Drew wished there was something he could do to make her get better, but what? He looked around his room, and then he had an idea. He grabbed some flowers and picture frames, with Jade and himself hugging each other. He knew exactly what he had planned and rushed to the hospital. As he arrived at the hospital, he walked into Jade’s room, he saw that Jade was still connected to cords running off every part of her body, he hated seeing her like this, but he could not let her go either. Drew placed the photos on the bedside table, next to the beautiful blue, yellow and purple flowers that he had given her. He also took a little decor that he made all by himself that said JADE with signatures of everyone in the classroom written on it, and placed it on the shelf above Jade’s head where everyone could see. Standing up he looked down at Jade, how peaceful she was just laying there with her eyes closed. He took her hand, and began singing Truly Madly Deeply, in acapella. Flashbacks began floating in his head, with memories of Jade and Drew singing and dancing and talking at the school. He remembers everything from the time they first met, to the time they started high school, to the time they joined Glee Club and performed for the first time. Drew’s voice echoed all over the hospital, and everyone in the hospital looked around to see where it was coming from. With tears streaming down his face, he continue singing in a acapella version. He took her hand, and held it tightly not letting go. Jade was his best friend he would do whatever it took to make her well again. Towards the ending of the song he felt movement, he looked down and saw that Jade’s hand was gently squeezing his own. “Nur..Nurse!” he shouted, shakingly. He stood there frozen, not exactly sure what to do. “Nurse!” he shouted again. “Drew” said a gentle soft yet weak voice. Jade’s eyes, slightly opened, and she said his name again, very faint like. “It’ll be okay.” Drew said, comfortingly. “Help is on it’s way.” Jade let out a soft sigh, and slowly rolled her head to the right. With a sigh of relief Drew was happy that Jade was awake. It’s as if everything was falling into place, First, Trae and Gareth, and now Jade. Today was the best Valentine’s Day ever, exactly what the heart wants. ''' Songs Featured Cast *IceBerry as Kerwin Dean. *LVSory as Sis Sylvester. *Camsay as Juan Bainbridge. *Luke&DiannaMagick as Luke Hensley. *LoveWithoutTragedy as Trae Lachtner. *DrewlovesKuinn as Drew Morgan. *JadeGagaOlly as Jade Richman. *Brittanarocks as Emma Lawson. *AmazingTike as Gareth Adams. *GinaSays16 as Gina Garcia. *TinaForever as Gauri Daniels. *EroticFishCake as Perry Scott. *IiLoveKlaine as Hayley Lovejoy. *Dongaload as Skyler Parks. *Aprilscherz as Lena Faith. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by IiLoveKlaine